


I'd better not see this work anywhere else!

by NeverArchiveMe



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverArchiveMe/pseuds/NeverArchiveMe





	I'd better not see this work anywhere else!

These are the voyages of the Starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. We need to neutralize the homing signal. Each unit has total environmental control, gravity, temperature, atmosphere, light, in a protective field. Sensors show energy readings in your area. We had a forced chamber explosion in the resonator coil. Field strength has increased by 3,000 percent. 

Unidentified vessel travelling at sub warp speed, bearing 235.7. Fluctuations in energy readings from it, Captain. All transporters off. A strange set-up, but I'd say the graviton generator is depolarized. The dark colourings of the scrapes are the leavings of natural rubber, a type of non-conductive sole used by researchers experimenting with electricity. The molecules must have been partly de-phased by the anyon beam. 

Sensors indicate no shuttle or other ships in this sector. According to coordinates, we have travelled 7,000 light years and are located near the system J-25. Tractor beam released, sir. Force field maintaining our hull integrity. Damage report? Sections 27, 28 and 29 on decks four, five and six destroyed. Without our shields, at this range it is probable a photon detonation could destroy the Enterprise. 

It indicates a synchronic distortion in the areas emanating triolic waves. The cerebellum, the cerebral cortex, the brain stem, the entire nervous system has been depleted of electrochemical energy. Any device like that would produce high levels of triolic waves. These walls have undergone some kind of selective molecular polarization. I haven't determined if our phaser energy can generate a stable field. We could alter the photons with phase discriminators. 

Sensors indicate human life forms 30 meters below the planet's surface. Stellar flares are increasing in magnitude and frequency. Set course for Rhomboid Dronegar 006, warp seven. There's no evidence of an advanced communication network. Total guidance system failure, with less than 24 hours' reserve power. Shield effectiveness has been reduced 12 percent. We have covered the area in a spherical pattern which a ship without warp drive could cross in the given time. 

Communication is not possible. The shuttle has no power. Using the gravitational pull of a star to slingshot back in time? We are going to Starbase Montgomery for Engineering consultations prompted by minor read-out anomalies. Probes have recorded unusual levels of geological activity in all five planetary systems. Assemble a team. Look at records of the Drema quadrant. Would these scans detect artificial transmissions as well as natural signals? 

Shields up. I recommend we transfer power to phasers and arm the photon torpedoes. Something strange on the detector circuit. The weapons must have disrupted our communicators. You saw something as tasty as meat, but inorganically materialized out of patterns used by our transporters. Captain, the most elementary and valuable statement in science, the beginning of wisdom, is 'I do not know.' All transporters off. 


End file.
